1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an ink composition, an ink set, and an inkjet image forming method.
2. Related Art
Various recording media for inkjet recording methods are commercially-available, examples of which include plain paper, coated paper, glossy paper, OHP sheets, and back print films. Among these, plain paper, which has a low cost, is often used for business purposes in offices. Properties desired in recording media used for such purposes may include, in addition to generally demanded properties, alleviation and suppression of curling (warping or rounding) which may occur when a large amount of ink is applied to a recording medium. In order to address such demands, in addition to alleviation and suppression of curling of recording media which occurs during recording, alleviation and suppression of curling of recorded media which occurs due to drying or evaporation of water content is also important.
As a method which alleviates and suppresses curling, for example, a method of using an aqueous ink including a low-polarity solvent at a content of 30% by mass or more with respect to the total amount of the aqueous ink is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-152873).
Further, an ink composition which includes colloidal silica has been proposed as enabling formation of favorable images (for example, see JP-A No. 2002-206063).